eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Moonlight Enchantments
For an alphabetic listing of articles relating to this topic, see Category:Moonlight Enchantments Overview Once a month, the barriers separating Norrath from other worlds become thin and portals appear in the form of enchanted mushroom rings. These portals transport the user into an enchanted grotto whose inhabitants may be willing to reward you with interesting items in return for a little bit of assistance. This event should be automatically active from 12:01 am on the 20th to 11:59pm on the 21st of every month (PST), gremlins permitting. There are 5 enchanted grottos, each with unique inhabitants and items. All grottos have unique quests. Every grotto has a purple shiny collection to match the grotto's theme and players can gather only one (random) purple shiny per month from each grotto. *The Enchanted Dryad Grotto and Enchanted Naiad Grotto offer only one quest, which can only be completed once per event cycle. *The Enchanted Fay Grotto, Enchanted Brownie Grotto and Enchanted Zygomyd Grotto have two quests. One quest is once per event, while the second is unlimited and repeatable per event. All the quests reward Elemental Tokens that can be used to purchase house items, illusions, or mounts from traders in any of the grottos. Types of Quests The grottos offer two quest types: #Once per event cycle - which is once every 25 days #Unlimited repeatable - which allows players to complete them as often as they choose during the event, to accumulate as many tokens as one desires Benefits of Grotto Quests For characters with low level tradeskills, the grottos offer an easy way to level. Though the unlimited repeatable quests are cooking-themed any character with a tradeskill of level 2 can complete them quickly and easily, which grants XP (experience) at a rapid rate. When leveling a character, quests usually grant a larger amount of XP than "grinding" (randomly crafting items in this case). For those with an interest in decorating houses, the grottos offer the broadest variety of outdoor themed house items that a character of any skill level can obtain without the need to spend normal currency like platinum. Types of Rewards There are three primary types of rewards that can be purchased from Traders within from the grottos with Elemental Tokens you earn: #House decor items (primarily) with outdoor themes, event-only floor and roof tiles, or creature "plushies" which are small versions of creatures that do not wander like house pets. Some house item examples: Faeflower blossom, Zygomyd plushie, Crystal Mosaic Squares. #Temporary, charm-slot mounts that have 20 charges if used as a primary mount. These mounts can be placed in a mount appearance slot without consuming the item. Examples include: Leaf-blown Carpet and Autumnstrider Unicorn. #Illusion form charms that can be consumed, so players can take on the appearance of a creature temporarily. For example, players can transform into a Dryad until the charm wears off. The Grottos Each grotto is accessed via an enchanted mushroom ring (shown above/right). The mushroom ring is only visible when the event is active. *A "fastest travel route" is suggested below to make it easy to travel to and from all locations. Those familiar with the the spire and druid ring locations will recognize an efficient way to move from spire to druid ring to world globe, and so on. *All grottos have a general theme listed below to help you recall which trader (event merchant) to visit when spending your tokens. For example, the Zygomyd Grotto has items that one would expect to find in a cave. Click the trader names to see a list of items sold in each grotto. Enchanted Dryad Grotto *'Fastest travel route:' use a world globe or bell to travel to the Antonica dock. *'Grotto Entrance': Archer's Woods in Antonica at *'Quest': Pollution Problem *'Collection': Dryad Leaves *'Trader':a dryad trader *'General theme for purchased items:' ocean-themed items like shells and coral, plants one would expect in tropical environments Enchanted Fay Grotto *'Fastest travel route:' Evil aligned: use Ulteran Spire (GF) or the Druid Ring (GFay); Good aligned: use a world globe or bell to travel to directly to The City of Kelethin Nursery *'Entrance': The Nursery in the Greater Faydark at *'Quest': Seasonal Blooms *'Crafting Quest': Blooming Good Tea (repeatable) *'Collection': Flower Petals *'Trader':A pixie trader *'General theme for purchased items:' flowers and flowering plants, vines, vibrant shrubbery Enchanted Brownie Grotto *'Fastest travel route:' Druid Ring (DLW) *'Entrance': Darklight Wood at *'Quest': Festive Flowers *'Crafting Quest': Strong Brew Root Beer (repeatable) *'Collection': Tree Bark *'Trader':A brownie trader *'General theme for purchased items:' trees, deep forest-themed items Enchanted Zygomyd Grotto *'Fastest travel route:' Ulteran Spires (Nek) *'Entrance': Near the spires in Nektulos Forest at *'Quest': Earthly Tasks *'Crafting Quest': Comforting Confections (repeatable) *'Collection': Mushroom Spores *'Trader':An earthspirit trader *'General theme for purchased items:' cave-themed items like crystals, rocks, and fungi Enchanted Naiad Grotto *'Fastest travel route:' Ulteran Spire (EL) *'Entrance': Near the spires in the Enchanted Lands at *'Quest': Naiad Aid *'Collection': Naiad Scales *'Trader':A naiad trader *'General theme for purchased items:' fresh-water themed items like river reeds, mossy logs The Collections * Each character can only collect one shiny from each grotto during the event. This means that completing these collections will take several months of collecting, require using several characters on a single account to find more items, or necessitate trading duplicates with other players. Most collections for this event include four to six items. * The location of the shiny is somewhat random, which can occasionally lead to difficulties in finding it (especially in the Enchanted Fay Grotto, by far the largest grotto). Exiting and re-entering the grotto after waiting for the old lockout to expire will result in the shiny being in a new location in the new instance and possibly being a different collectable; the latter fact can be used to decline a collectable you have and reenter for a chance that it will be one you want. This technique will not work once you have set the 25 day lockout for an instance or if you zone back in before the temporary 30 minute persistence lock expires. 'Shinies Beneath the Moonlight' Achievement Requires completion of all 5 Moonlight collections: *Mushroom Spores *Tree Bark *Dryad Leaves *Naiad Scales *Flower Petals Rewards = *one of the following: **Moonlit Mushroom Ring (house item) Category:Moonlight Enchantments Category:Live Events